


The Dark God's Consort

by oisiflaneur



Series: Welcome to the Jungle [4]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisiflaneur/pseuds/oisiflaneur
Summary: Crow finally gets Aion to agree to a date.It takes him a few attempts to get it just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> extra commission for scotty, cause i ended up owing them more than i wrote for!! they wanted some crimsonz boys, and i figured i'd balance out my filthy gay girls with some cute gay boys. this is set in the same universe, but can be canon since there aren't specifications!
> 
>  **content warnings** are: pretty much none! just awkward boys with crushes this time around. OH, very nongraphic vomit mention.
> 
> my general writing tag is [here](http://oisiflaneur.tumblr.com/tagged/graywrites) for drabbles and news!

Like many things in his life, the blame for this can be placed squarely on Rom.

He hangs back in the studio after practice, grabbing the back of Crow's coat and keeping him from leaving. "We need to talk." He hisses at him, low pitched and right by his ear, letting the other two file out the door as they chat amicably. 

Crow is absolutely terrified. 

"I can't take it anymore." Rom says quietly, staring evenly down at Crow despite the heels. "We go back on tour next month, and I can't be in the van or hotel with you like this."

"Huh?" Crow blinks, his mouth hanging open. "What the hell, dude! What did I do to you!"

"It's not what you did to me." At this, Rom points towards the door, indicating their bandmates. "It's what you _wanna_ do to Aion."

Crow chokes, his face turning hot as Rom shakes his head and pats him heavily on the shoulder. "Just talk to him, man. The sexual tension is killing me." With that, he heads past the frozen Crow and follows the other two out the door, presumably catching up with them in the hallway.

Crow doesn't go out with them for ramen that night.

* * *

The confession doesn't actually go _as_ poorly as he thought it was going to. His bandmate is startled, and a little confused, but at least he's not pissed off at him. Or threatening to quit again.

"A dark god has other concerns than the petty mating rituals of this realm." He says as he turns his nose up, but Crow can spot a mild blush painting his cheekbones. 

He wants to see that more often. A lot more often. "Look, just… give it a chance, alright? Just _try_ it, if you hate it, then I'll never bring it up again."

"... Very well. I will allow this trial period, where you may prove your worth as the consort of a dark god." 

Crow takes that as a yes.

* * *

He tries a picnic first. Taking out a sizeable chunk of his paycheck, Crow wanders the fanciest grocery in the neighborhood, trying to pick out things that are easy to eat with one utensil or none. He fills the plastic basket with preprepared salads and sandwiches, fresh fruit, even some crackers and french cheese. Bree, or something. Then he transplants them to a wicker basket, as picturesque as can be. He's rather pleased with his handiwork.

Crow greets him at the studio and guides him a few blocks away, to the closest park he could find on the map search. It turns out not to have very much _park_ ; most of it is taken up by a playground, and _that_ is swarming with shrieking children. With a twitching eye, Crow drags Aion as far from it as possible, plopping them down at the edge of a small cluster of trees. Despite the still audible screaming and the constant itching on his backside because he forgot to bring a blanket, things are almost tolerable.

Until a bug flies into Aion's mouth between bites, setting off a choking fit that ends with him throwing up on what was left of their food.

* * *

The next attempt is a classy restaurant; though Crow doesn't bother to dress any differently than usual. Neither does Aion, and this has them both feeling distinctly uncomfortable as the host looks them over and pointedly doesn't recognize them, even when Crow drawls that the reservation is for the Shingan Crimsonz. They both spend the meal picking at their plates; although Aion at least isn't disdainfully offered a bib halfway through by their waiter. 

At least he smiles behind his hand while Crow turns red and stammers at the server to _leave them the hell alone, already! i know how to eat a lobster, jerkwad!_

Crow is still mumbling to himself as they leave, too wrapped up in thinking about his embarrassment to notice that Aion makes a tentative grab for his hand, right before he shoves it into his pants pockets.

* * *

But the third time's the charm, right? Third time _has_ to be the charm, he says to himself over and over as he prepares for the next attempt. If this doesn't work, he's just about ready to quit. 

But Crow is _nothing_ if not stubborn. When he gets home to throw himself onto his mattress and lace his fingers together behind his head, he turns over all the possibilities in his skull as he stares at the ceiling. Maybe if he can just pinpoint where he went wrong...

That's when it hits him: he's been going about _all of this_ wrong. It's not that Crow is bad at dating -- although he can't rule that possibility out _completely_ , yet -- it's that Aion is. Why would the usual date ideas work here, anyway? He can't treat Aion like anybody else, because he _isn't_.

He texts _1more try??_ to him and then paces his room restlessly, diving for the bed when he _finally_ , a whole two minutes later, hears a notification chime. 

_Very well. If you insist._

Crow allows himself a victorious fistpump, before running to his computer. He knows _exactly_ what to do now.

* * *

He finds an old theater that shows classics -- even if they're cult -- choosing it based less on proximity and more because it's interior is furnished with brass and red velvet. The seating area looks like the Phantom of the opera would hang out there on his nights off. 

It's just _perfect_.

The object of all the fuss meets him outside just as the sun is setting, and Crow throws out his arm with his elbow bent, grinning widely. 

Aion stares at him for a moment before hooking his own arm through, squinting down at him suspiciously. "What form of mortal entertainment have you summoned me here to suffer through, this time?"

"It's a surprise!" Crow laughs and drags him forward by their linked arms, still smiling like a lunatic. 

The movie is _Nosferatu_. It takes a few minutes for Aion to get hooked, but once he does, he's absolutely rapt. Crow finds himself a little less interested… _Alright_ , a lot less interested. In fact, he spends most of the film watching Aion's face, instead. Black and white movies aren't his thing at all. But he knows that Aion _loves_ creepy old stuff, and he lo--

Oh. Well, _fuck._

Crow swallows quietly. He hadn't quite completed that train of thought before.

He mulls it over as the credits roll, the taller man beside him sighing with something almost like contentment as he pushes himself out of the plush theater seat. He stays lost in thought as they make their way past the concession and ticket booths, trailing after Aion with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. He barely hears it when Aion slows his stride and turns to address him, speaking quietly.

"This dark god wishes to thank you." He turns partially away as he brings a hand to his face, so that his profile is outlined by the streetlamp as dramatically as possible. "The evening spent in your company was... Almost pleasurable." 

Tilting his head to the side, Crow stares at him for a moment that seems to stretch on for years; before he grabs the lapels of Aion's long coat, turns him around, rocks onto his toes, and smashes their lips together. 

He considers it their first date, since it's the first to feel like a proper one. Aion always seems to love the stories of the two previous, and Crow spends several years assuming that this is simply because his boyfriend likes to humiliate him. It takes him _ages_ to even consider that Aion fell for him hard enough to enjoy the first two, too.


End file.
